Talk:Midna
__TOC__ I think Midna's true form should not be the main image, rather her imp form should. Why? Because if someone hasn't beaten TP yet, and they look up Midna, the first thing they'll see is her true form and it will ruin it for that person; it happened to me on Wikipedia.--Naftaliash827 :I agree with you, though TBH I think spoilers should be expected on the wiki. And even if we switch the two images around on the article, people would still see her full form, just not immediately. But I still agree with you.--Richard1990 talk 03:31, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :I also agree. I will change the image now.--ShutUpNavi 02:28, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :I too agree. She's my favorite character and I think she looks better as an imp. But for where they do show her in her true form, isn't there a better picture?Morgoth14 00:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:24, 21 February 2008 (UTC)She's so cute. It's quite hard to get a better picture of her true form because there aren't many frames in the game that show a better image. XXXXX 21:01, 26 February 2008 (UTC) That sucks Morgoth14 21:10, 10 March 2008 (UTC) I found a better picture of her true form. It's a little small but tell me if you like it.Morgoth14 22:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah but its still one of her abilities and no one had put it, and I doubt Midna had a sword at the time. Morgoth14 21:20, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Gee XXXXX, it must be pretty embarrassing to have been proven wrong twice in a row. You might want to play TP again. Morgoth14 21:18, 1 April 2008 (UTC) She changed when she was asking Link if he wanted her to help him save Colin and Ilia. And can one of you tell me how to make one of those talk page boxes. Morgoth14 23:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, you guys, I know it's a little late on this debate, but did you guys play different versions of the games? I'm not really sure, but when I watched some videos online, They had different dialougue than the cutscenes I had seen, so I was thinking, maybe the cutscenes are different for wii and gamecube(I mean other than the graphics being mirrored, of course)? and maybe in the wii version, she didn't change into lila and colin? that's just a guess though... midnas a jerk because she just practicly uses link and zelda to help her save the twilit realm :She start showing affection for them even before that; I'm pretty sure that checking to see if Link's OK after he got blasted by Zant (which happened because Link attacked Zant while Zant was going for Midna) counts as showing affection. Diachronos (talk) 01:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) twilit people http://images.wikia.com/common/skins-200804.1/common/images/button_hr.png Horizontal line (use sparingly) but midna does promise to help the light world too (;;;;) im at the palace of twilit lordoftwili how do you make those fancy chatboxes ? Skull kid 22:32, 2 April 2008 (UTC) when dose she do that? im cluless Oy, that whole bit about Midna's last words... why's it in there twice, once in the spoiler-warninged story and once in a spoiler-warninged section of the trivia part? Perhaps the one in the trivia part should remain, and the one in the story part should be banished? Aeronflux 16:19, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I rolled back the addition of that bit this morning, and the anonymous user PUT IT BACK. I'm rolling it back A SECOND TIME. It does not belong where it's being put, it's just speculation. LadyNorbert 16:22, 20 June 2008 (UTC) found a good pic should i ad it?--griff 20:27, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I recommend a forum on it first. This very same image sparked a heated debate at ZW.org. Over there we have been granted permission by the copyright holder to use the image. We still have not decided yet. So before you use it anywhere else, go ask him. DeviantArt is the fastest way to do it. The link is on ZW.org's page for this image, same name. Just mention that you heard the ZW.org received permission and that you would like it too. The Debate has its own page or at ZW, titled "The Midna Art Debate". Just remember what you might be getting getting into. You might repeat the entire debate here.--Mjr162006 22:32, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, is it fanart? OtOcon^_- 23:05, 20 June 2008 (UTC) No. Fan-Art is something a fan makes from scratch, like a drawing. This is an image of the game's actual model. Yes a fan captured the image. But that is no different than a screenshot of the game. Some of the others at ZW.org failed to comprehend exactly what a screenshot is and who takes them and how it relates to taking an image of the game's model. This is exactly like all the other image of the game models for Twilight Princess. They are exactly the same thing. Still they could not comprehend that.--Mjr162006 23:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) If you still want to use the image. Then get permission. For now you can find it here. The image is marked as fan-art by mistake. An admin locked the page from editing before it could be corrected.--Mjr162006 23:24, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :The image page has been corrected. Our debate has officially ended. Because of the identical file name, I assume that it was copied from our site. We stated on the page "If you would like to use this image for your own site, please contact the author." We just added to the end of that sentence the words "for permission". Our permission was granted with the condition of the author retaining credit, which we would have done regardless of his asking for it. If you guys still want to use this image then you might want to learn from our debate. In the end we classified it a "derivative work". Good luck if you guys try.--Mjr162006 03:25, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's not official, anyway. It's pretty much a screenshot.--Richard 01:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Protection Should the article really be protected? Can't we just block users who keep adding this silly love story in?--Richard 01:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :S/He keeps switching IPs. We could ban one and then s/he switches to another. OtOcon^_- 01:06, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, protection is the only thing that works against these crazy furry fanatics. Well, that and a good Alabama Slam. AuronKaizer 02:16, 22 June 2008 (UTC) How? Other artwork... Should we mention that Midna's official artwork was different before? You know, the green in her hair, her longer arms and freakier look? She also had the glowy stuff only on the black part of her, and then, when it was on her gray, it was a blackish. Go to the official site click characters, and click midna to see what I mean. -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 22:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Not in the trivia section... that shouldn't even be there. Longer arms, no, freakier look, no. Just the hair is different. - McGillivray227 ::her eyes are WAY bigger and she's grinning insanely. She does look freakier. And there's all that stuff about her markings. I was like, HOLEY COWS! When i saw it. I think ppl would be interested in hearing about that -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 22:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :You have a point. That is pretty freaky lookin' and certainly different. It's worthy of a mention to me. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I took a look, and the only time its like that is in a sketch, which doesn't seem like artwork to me. Also, both side view and back view are shown normal. - McGillivray227 22:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::That's still early concept artwork. Which is on the official site, hence making it official artwork. --AuronKaizer ' 22:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess we can't ignore artwork, no matter how much inconsistency there is with this one artwork... - McGillivray227 23:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha, trust me, if I had a Penny Gadget for every time Nintendo displays this kind of inconsistency, let's just say I'd have a lot of Penny Gadgets. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Why?! Why do people on this wiki keep changing every single little thing I write?! IT'S VERY ANNOYING, SO STOP IT!!! >:o :That's what wikis are about. The work belongs to nobody, so anybody can change it. If you ask why a lot of your contributions have been reverted, it would be because they are errant, not that well thought-out or does not comply with our markup. Lots of other reasons as well. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Her hair...? The Mirror I just had a thought about why Midna may not show up in Link's mirror, if anyone happens to agree and thinks it's significant enough to add in. Mirrors work by reflecting light, so it makes sense that a Twilight being, one who normally can't even stand to exist in the Light, wouldn't show up in a mirror. -- 06:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Some of her trivia is a bit too random. I think we should get rid of some and rearrange it a little. --Wind Mage 02:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wait...isn't that the whole point of trivia? Random facts that not many people know? It adds a bit of "flair" to the article, you might say. J-man ''Zelda Fan 02:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The trivia is really random on this page. Most of it anyway. And no, it doesn't have flare! We need to sort this out, and find out what IS random, and what is NOT random. It's time to discard some things on this page. Yes? Please respond!--Wind Mage 22:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think that it's fine the way it is. I guess some of it could be incorporated into the article. I've looked it over, and I think that it's fine. The 22:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Some of it was fine. But some of it was very random. One that I remember was the one about her vioce might be Japanees backwards...that really doesn't fit. Besides most articles don't have trivia, and I don't know why this should, unless we incorporate some of it. --Wind Mage 23:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Before we just remove stuff, we should maybe figure out what could be incorporated into the article and what can be deleted all together. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Should we... Add a picture for when you get the Wooden Shield/Sword and Midna has the shield over her face and she almost hits Link with the sword? Not really necessary... But that scene is pretty funny. Midna's Powers I was wondering, but what extent of Midna's powers comes from the Fused Shadow, and which of them are her own abilities? Are all her powers drawn from the Fused Shadow? Or does it only amplify existing abilities? Bloodtom1 (talk) 23:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) concept art when i added this concept art to the gallery, someone removed it, and i would like to know why. 15:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Those are quality pictures to have on the wiki. However, I assume it was probably removed because you added the entire page and that may be considered violation of a copyright. I would break up the pictures and add them separately. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::well, i dunno how to do that, but you're welcome to. 07:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Add the section headline Correct Term What is the official name for her non-Twili form? I, like many others, refer to it as Imp Form, but I've also seen it called Cursed Form. EDIT: Forgot my sig --SuperMario2 (talk) 12:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ^ So... Is there an official name? --SuperMario2 (talk) 22:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) : I still find it hard to think of Midna as a princess. But I'm wondering if the imp form itself has an actual name. --SuperMario2 (talk) 12:55, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Well Midna herself calls it Imp From in Hyrule Warriors so I guess that's it. If Hyrule Warriors counts... --SuperMario2 (talk) 23:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hyrule Warriors is technically a non-canon game so we probably shouldn't base it off of that. HH 00:16, March 2, 2015 (UTC)